Red Eyes Meet Gold
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Emmett has a brother that was also changed. He drinks human blood as he knows of no other way 80 years later Bella and Edward come and change everything for Edgard. He fallows them looking for the ideal moment to show himself. First few chapters are intro
1. Dedication and Disclamer

_  
_

This story is dedicated to my reviewers very entertaining stuff.

Thank You:

Twilight lover72396

Elizabeth

Alleycat305334

Disclaimer:

I told the Characters of twilight that I owned them and these were their reaction.

"Own me you deserve to be malled by a bear you Yellow belled story snatcher." -Emmett

"How can you own something as perfect as I?"- Rosalie

"I read minds but it takes no brain to tell this one."-Edward

"I see that owning twilight is not in your future."- Alice

"How can you own true love?"-Bella

"Fuzzy Bunnies!"-Jasper

"You might want a check up because something is defiantly wrong with your head."-Carlisle

"Oh sweety, you want to own us? How very sweet of you."-Esme


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Edgard Growing Up

I loved my family and will always love them. I was the third youngest in the family and had two older brothers. Henry and John. My younger brother although he spent a lot of time telling me that it was the other way around was Emmet. Then there were Christopher and little Elizabeth that died when she was only five. She died of phenomena and I can remember her if I really concentrate.

When I was fourteen the stock market crashed and my family was lucky to be able to keep our farm. A lot of folks were worse off then we are. My older brother lost his farm and moved himself his wife and his five little ones in with us while he went to find work like so many others. The train had been invented along with a way to transport young men from city to city and town to town.

My brother brought back money when he came back but his visits were infrequent at best. He was skinny and every time he visited we were careful to go out hunting. All of us loved the hunt, the power in the kill, the way we could use our strength and win against the animal. Us against them.

Henry's little girls were adorable and they would make braided necklaces for me and my brothers telling us to accept their tokens. We were all very serious as we took the daisy chains saying things like "Thank you miss Natalie, or this is the most fine daisy chain I ever did see." Our mother would dry the petals so we could keep these tokens.

Christmas was a good time of year, Henry returned often at this time and we all saved up our money to get the little girls a tea set. I was amazed on Christmas morning when I found that there were gifts for all of us not just the girls. Mother had spent all winter in secret knitting hunting jackets for all of us. We stared at those jackets and Christopher burst into tears. He was always the most sensitive of us.

"Thanks Ma." I told her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at me and ruffled my blond hair. After years of being told that I looked so much like my brother I wore it in a messy bob cut. My jacket was a dark blue and my brother's was a light blue. Two Es were embroidered into it along with beautiful deer and bears and all kinds of animals. That Christmas was the last time I remember being truly happy.

The next spring, my brother's knife was found in the woods his body however was never found. I remember burring my face into my brother's sweater and weeping until the wool got soggy. The rest of the family around me, their hands on my back staring at the sweater. Emmett was gone and nothing could change that. We were so alike that it was remarkable and every morning I kept expecting to see his face next to mine. Or hear him snoring loudly in my ear. I missed him so much that I could not stand to be on the farm any longer.

I left on the next train like so many other young men. I only had the clothes on my back, my sweater, Emmett's and a shirt Ma had made for me, I had also five daisy chains that the girls forced into my hands. I slept on the train with others around me their snoring in my ears. I was used to it though, with six large brothers it was something that was easy to get used to.

It was on a late night train ride that I was bitten. I screamed for two days, two days of hell where no one knew what was wrong with me. On the third day the pain stopped and I slept.

I awoke soon after, hungry but not knowing for what. That did not last for long, once I smelled the blood of the people around me. I bit and bit again and again filling my body with the sweet thickness. The train crashed due to the fact that I bit the conductor and it was thought to be a train accident. Boy were those people wrong.

My centuries of emptiness and the momentary thrill of the kill had begun.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Edgard And The War

The depression ended, cutting off my food supply. No one train was enough for me any more. Then a stroke of luck happened. The Japs attacked Pearl Harbor. I could vaguely remember the first world war it had happened when I was only three. I realized that a war would be the perfect opportunity for me to get my vitamin H. Vitamin human that is the only thing I could have. I hated killing people but there was no other choice.

I signed up right after the newspapers showed that war had been declared. I was half mad with hunger by the time my training was completed. I was so relieved that I got to fight, I am ashamed to admit it but I cried. I was so tired of dirt I wanted real food.

"It's alright Edgard." Another solider that fancied me his friend said patting me. "We are all afraid, let it all out big guy." I smiled weakly big guy was their nickname for me.

"Thanks Albert, It's just that I have a girl back home." I told him.

"If the Japs come again you will have nothing but a pile of rubble back home." The general said short of patients. "Eat up your stew you will need it tomorrow you go to war." I picked at the food as the clatter and bang of plates went on around me.

"I am going to bed." I announced and headed to my hammock in the barracks. I was asleep by the time my head hit the pillow. I had my brother's embroidered sweatshirt and my nieces daisy chains hidden inside.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of a trumpet jumped out of bed and threw on my pants gathering my small possessions. It was transfer day.

"Recruits form in!" The general shouted and we marched like the good little solders we were. Our station was to be in Italy. We boarded the plane.

"I never have flown before." I said nervously, the plane was a new invention and indestructible or not I could still get seriously hurt if a bunch of metal crashed on top of me.

"Nothing to worry about Edgard, this baby is one hundred percent reliable." The pilot said trying and failing to reassure me. I will never forget my first flight, some people say flying is magical, well try it when it was just getting started. I vowed to myself that I would stay in Italy because there was no way that I would go on that again. The plane bucked and kicked like our old stallion when someone tried to ride it. I eventually had to take a sedative so that I could stop screaming. They shot it into my blood and I was out.

I awoke on the ground still clutching my pillow someone was shaking me. I trembling got out from the plane. "Well we Finlay found something you are afraid of Big Guy." One of my fellow recruits said. "Not the plane please not the plane."

"Once I stop trembling Madison I am going to pound you so hard that you won't be able to sleep for a week." I told him and he paled.

"Don't tease Emmett, he is after all the Bear." Albert said and I smiled at him. Within the week he was declared missing in action and I had also vanished.

There were plenty of opportunities in the war to take blood. I took it from the already dieing, the men I found out on the battle field. It was great to know that I was assisting these people's demise and easing their suffering, but one day that all changed. I had just started sucking upon a young man his eyes staring terrified up at me when I saw another vampire a few yards away. We were both so absorbed in feeding that we did not see each other until that moment. I had my pillow case stuffed inside my pants and I smiled with my teeth bloody at the stranger.

The st anger turned and stiffened. "Hello there." I said smiling and slowly he started to talk in rapid Italian that I could not understand at all. He then spoke two words in heavily accented English. "Come, me, American, find English speaker."

I nodded knowing that I could take him in my sleep. I spoke the only word I knew. "buono" I said and he smiled at me. He made wiping motions and pointed at my cheek I wiped away the blood and fallowed him. I didn't know at the time why until I found that his talent was making people fallow him. I just knew that I was tired of being alone.

He took me to this grey man, his skin was like old dried out leather and kind of gave me the creeps me out. "Hello my name is Aro." He said smiling, and took my hand. "You have the ability to sleep and your strength which although not a talent is nearly so."

"What do you mean the ability to sleep?" I asked him.

"Most vampires cannot sleep." Aro replied. "Without it after several centuries your skin turns like mine to that of cattle." He laughed. "I have never heard my self described like that. Would you be willing to join us to be my families guard. We can provide you with food and a room in return, I would like to see you sleep." Alright this guy seriously gave me the creeps me out, I remember thinking and then but what do I have to lose. He laughed again. "I am so glad that you have decided to join us."

"How did you know?"

"I can see a persons history in a minute and their thoughts. As long as our hands are touching." He stuck out his fingers. Long things that stuck to his bone, I shuddered involuntarily. "We will have a formal greeting for you and a banquet. I so love wars so many flavors to choose from." I nodded and smiled. "Marco will show you to your room."

I was dismissed I knew this from my time as fodder. I fallowed the other man and he took me to a room. It was amazing and I unpacked my small pillow touching the sweaters and the daisy chains gently. I then collapsed onto the bed and was asleep within moments.

I awoke to two faces staring down at me equally hideous. It ashamed me to admit it but I screamed like a little girl and shot up fists raised. The two strangers laughed.

"Not a morning person Edgard?" Aro asked.

"No." I replied and they laughed again.

"Word to the wise, try not to snore so loudly, you make us jealous." The stranger said.

"This is my coven brother Marcus." Aro said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." I said shakily.

"Would you like breakfast in bed as you obviously are hungry?"

"I wouldn't want to trouble anyone, I will just find something outside." They both hissed.

"Do not make kills in Volterra." Aro said.

"Alright, but how am I to eat?" I ask him.

"We will bring you humans at first and then you will give us the same favor. Or you can hunt vampires that break the rules, but at the moment you need to take training." I groaned and he smiled. "Don't worry you will like this training." He told me and smiled. "Martial arts, we have a man that knows all martial arts that will be invented."

"That is cool, mind if I get over my shock first?"

"Not at all." He replied smiling and he clapped his hands making a human appear. "Your breakfast." He smiled waiting.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked.

"We have a bashful bloody here." Marcus said. Could I blush I would have.

"We will leave you if you wish." Aro said and I nodded my head in thanks. I then bit down upon the human as it was with all my victims he fell asleep instantly. I caught him and continued to feed. His blood was hot and slightly spicy it flew down my throat. I smiled and licked my lips. I then left the room.

A man was waiting for me smiling, for the next twenty years he would make my existence filled with him and only him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Edgard's Training

Strike harder Edgard, hold nothing back, come on hit me with your best shot." Jonathan challenged. "You hit like a girl, have to get your beauty sleep don't you?" I hit him with a solid thwack. "Good job you got a shot in do you want me to cheer?" I hit him again and again so angry, he had been doing these weekly embarrassments in front of the whole guard for ten years now. I was so incompetent that he had to embrace me into action.

"You bastard Jonathan." I said with each fist. "You (Thunk) have no (Thunk) to (Thunk) treat me (Thunk Thunk) like that. (Thunk Thunk Thunk Thunk)" Eventually it took twenty people to pull and keep him off me.

"You are a masterpiece." Jonathan said in his slight accent and kissed his fingertips. "My work is done."

"WHAT?" I roared.

"I am the sorry, I pushed you saying that you were incompetent when you are the best pupil I have ever had." He grinned broadly. "Aro will be pleased, he has been waiting for the last ten years for you to develop and age finely. You cannot rush perfection." He said and smiled again.

"Thank you Jonathan, you have pushed me hard but now that I know that I can fight I am thankful of your tutoring."

"No thanks necessary, you have been teaching the new recruits form for the past decade, making the job much easier." I smiled and went to my room, I thought I deserved a few hours sleep after that experience. In the years that fallowed I was careful to avoid skin contact with Aro and so he does not know that I can knock out anything for ten hours with one bite. I want to keep that secret, I have so few. Already people know that I sleep wearing two sweaters and daisy chains. I was teased about it until I told them that they were from my time as a human.

I fingered the flowers, those little girls would be older than me now and my parents most probably are dead. Their faces coming back into my memory and I felt the wool of the carefully taken care of sweater. I never washed either of them, Emmett's still smelled slightly of my twin even after all this time and I put it under a pillow never wearing it. It is the last thing I smell as I go to sleep and the first thing as I awaken. My brother my twin, closer than anyone could ever be. Same DNA same personalities same hair. I loved him still even twenty years after his death and would love him always.

I awake to Demetri leaning over me. "Wakey wakey." He said and bashed symbols in my ears. I leaped to my feet and had him by the throat within an instant.

"Do not do that again." I said squeezing, it hurt yes but he would not die from lack of air. I let go and he clutched his throat. No one messed with me, they should know that by now.

"Sorry." He said and clapped his hands my lunch appearing. I smiled and watched him leave taking my victims blood. This was different though this woman smelt like heaven, the most delicious combination of smells. I did not drain her completely, instead I hid her sleeping body inside the closet. I would check in on her every few hours and watch her sleep. The three days I had to wait were a torment for me. Finally she opened her beautiful blue eyes and smiled at me.

"Are you an angel?" She asked in a slightly English accent. "They said that I would meet an Angel." She told me.

"For you I could be. I am no angel, I am a vampire." I told her and she sighed.

"I knew that, but you are my angel, what is your name?" She asked and I grinned.

"Edgard." I replied I had found my mate my centuries would no longer be lonely.

"My name is Alexandra." She told me and took my hand in hers. Sparks flew between us literally sparks small lightnings that tickled. She stared at them amazed. "Did I just do that?" She asked and fainted. I caught her and set her upon my bed. She was so beautiful her long airborne hair tied back in a braid. Her eyes closed, I laid next to her content staring at her face.

She started to stir and looked startled when she saw my face. "Hello, I thought it was a dream." She said dazedly and her fingers sparked slightly interlocking with mine.

"No, not a dream." I reply, "Pinch yourself if you wish but it won't help any." She laughed like thunder. I blinked and started laughing with her.

"Edgard, you are so entertaining." She told me and kissed my nose, were I human I would be blushing.

"Edgard is there anything wrong?" Felix asked heading into my room.

"Nothing is wrong, so many things are right." I told him and held the hand of the woman. "This is Alexandra." I told him and he bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I assume that the laugh like thunder belonged to you."

"You would assume correctly." She replied smiling and held out her hand for him to kiss. I growled and she smiled at me. "Oh Edgard honestly." She said and laughed. "Come lets go play archery, I saw a target and arrows when I came in." She smiled at me a golden radiant smile that filled me with delight.

"Alright my dear." I replied smiling and she took my hand. Together we went to the archery range. We spent the rest of the day together and we climbed into the same bed at night. She was a happy woman, with a sense of humor and incredible beauty.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Edgard's Heart

After twenty years together my heart was no longer mine but belonged to another. Just as I had her heart my Alexandria or Alexa as I called her in private. She was everything I was not, my oppisite, where I had shadows within me she had none and I had to give her my own blood otherwise she refuesed to drink. I still killed two but Alexa kept her eyes closed throughout. I then would slit my wrists and she would come over suckling at them. It felt good to be able to provide food for her right in every way.

"Eddie!" She called in that perfect voice of hers.

"Yes Alexa." I replied smiling.

"Could we go shopping today, Aro gave you enough money to." She told me.

"Why not?" I asked, I didn't need the money for clothes she always bought something and food was like no problem as Aro gave us our meals. I was freelance for him, I would kill vampires or bring in humans. I did double the jobs as anyone else so that Alexa would not have to do something so vile. Getting humans to Volterra was easy a simple bite did the trick, then I would suck the venom out and put their sleeping bodies in a truck. No one has yet asked me to bite them although I have offered on many occations. That is also the way I kill vampires if I feel in a lazy mood but mostly I fight with them and burn them to cenders. If it wasn't for my Alexa I would be a wreck but at the end of the day or sometimes days away she snuggles up to me and says "I love you." And everything seems alright in the world.

"Oh thank you." She said smiling. "You need some new shirts." She touched the one my mother made for me and I always wore lightly.

"Alexa, do you want to know the reason why I always wear this shirt?" She looked at me.

"Oh Edgard of course I would if you are ready."

"My mother made it, as she made the two sweaters that I keep in my pillowcase." I told her.

"So that is why, Eddie, you are so gentle and kind." She smiled. "To wear the shirt your mother made for you this long." She smiled and gently touched my hand, when she was first getting control of her powers I never wore the clothing my mother made. Now however she had them under control. It no longer rained when she was sad, sparked lightning when she was excited. Or shone sun when she was happy, let me tell you the Volturi were not very pleased about that. Once she was happy for an intire week until someone called her a tramp. When she got mad it was scary the worst storm ever all weather hurled at you sun scortching your flesh snow freezing it, lightning stinging it and thunder booming in your ears. She hardly ever gets mad though.

"Yes it is why. I loved my mother." I told her a far away gleam in my eye.

"Well then, I will make you some shirts as well." She exclaimed. "It can be my present to you." I smiled at her and hugged her.

"That would be wonderful my wife." I said even after ten years of matromony I took every second I could to say those words. She smiled at me in return.

"Well that is what I am supposed to do my husband, my duty is to take care of you." She hugged me, I smiled it was more me taking care of her, but she took care of my very soul she had it in her keeping and would always.

I grabbed her hand and the money and together we raced up into the city. She made the skies darken and we went to a fabric store. "Now no peeking she said and pecked me on the cheek. She then was busily doing something around me. She placed something in my hand a piece of fabric. "How does that feel?" She asked me.

"Soft, nice." I replied and she put something else into my hands.

"And that?"

"Rougher but still nice." I replied she laughed and continued this game for a while finally she was gone for the longest time and put something else in my hand. "Silky and smooth." I told her and smelt it. "It's your hair." I exclaimed and she giggled I laughed as well.

"I just checked out, come on." She told me and we left the shop together. Hand in hand we walked down the streets seeing the other vamipires also in the streets smiling at us sometimes waving sometimes not. We were rather infamos, the strong fighter and his beautiful wife. Everyone knew to be careful not to hurt my Alexa. Since I changed I had become more defensive the hard exitsance of a vampire. I still would not trade my life or my wife for anything. we arrive back at the tunnle and Alex turns to me.

"Lets sing." She said and she started singing a silly ditty. "Volterra volterra with your walls so high they touch the sky me oh my what do the birds think when they fly over Volterra. Aro is master of all big and small, sunlight and moonlight and stars golar and all the things that I adore are in volterra. Volterra volterra with your walls so high they touch the sky me oh my what do the birds think when they fly over Volterra. Marcus is greiving for his wife and has done so most of his life oh, Volterra volterra with your walls so high they touch the sky me oh my what do the birds think when they fly over Volterra. Ciaus likes to stink up the underground with cigars, he smokes and chokes upon their firey breath which makes his smell like death oh Volterra volterra with your walls so high they touch the sky me oh my what do the birds think when they fly over Volterra. Felix and Demetris play lots of pranks, filling many's life with anxt. Oh volterra volterra my home sweet home.

"You composed that didn't you?" I asked smiling at my love.

"Yes I did do you like it?"

"I love it." I reply and hugged her to me. "I love you way more though."

"I am glad you love me more than a song." She says playing coy.

"I love you more than the stars and the sun, I love you more than my own life. I am so glad that you are my wife." I tell her resiteing part of my wedding vow. Every time I say it it seems more true than the time before and she loves to hear it. She is changing me back to the man I was with my brother at my side, more gentle and kind. I love our life together.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alexandra's Idea

Edgard is away again and so it is just me in Volterra nothing interests me when he is away. I love him so much even though my heart doesn't beat it starts up every time he walks into my room. He calls this his drum roll entry which of course makes me laugh.

I hear a commotion coming from downstairs. "I won't live without her, kill me Aro please." A voice says and I go to investigate. It is curios I have never heard anyone shout like that before. I put down my knitting and walk to where the voice was coming from. This person's eyes were golden in color different from the red ones I was used to.

"My Bella, is gone." He cried and put his heads in his hand.

"We will consider this Edward, you should not have gotten this close to a human." Aro said coldly, this Edward had had a relationship with a human? He was different somehow I knew he was a vampire but why did he seem so different. After he left I went up to Aro.

"You can't kill him sir." I told him. "You simply mustn't." He smiled down at me.

"Don't worry Spark we won't unless he forces our hand." Aro replied, Aro thought of me as a daughter although it was more adoption than anything. I was here the most of anyone and he liked my singing.

"Thank you Aro." I told him and left, that man was amazing. The next few days were possibly the strangest I had ever encountered. Edward was reunited with his human and clutched her to him. I smiled I liked a happy ending so few actually did end happily.

Together they left for where they lived. The evening after they left my Edgard arrived again.

"Edgard." I cried and he smiled opening his arms I jumped into him and he spun me around smiling.

"Gosh I missed you my Glorious One." He told me he always managed to have another greeting upon his return. I laughed.

"What was it this time?" I asked.

"Vampire still a bit sore." He told me and grinned. "How was it back on the homestead?" I told him about the strange vampires.

"I think that we should go after them." I told him.

"We will talk about it we have all the time in the world to be together." He replied.

Two years later and some pouting it was settled we would go and find them. Edgard was so easy to turn to my ideas. He was so easy going.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Alexandra's Atlantic voyage

Edgard got leave from Aro to go see the world. I smiled together we would cross the Atlantic. I couldn't wait. Together we jumped into the water and started to swim. We spent the night in an sunken ship floating together in the water. The next day we continued to swim and the next. Edgard grew hungry and so did I. He saw a ship up above and with a little tidal wave the people were in the water and the skies were darkening and starting to rain. I hated using my power to kill people. Edgard took the five people and drained all of their blood letting their bottles fall into the deep. He then cut at his wrists and I clamped on. It was rich and filled me with strength we continued to swim.

We stopped on a island that night and slept underneath the stars his loud snores in my ear. I awake earlier than him and watch him sleep, covered in several sweaters that we had protected by a completely waterproof bag. In sleep he looked like his age unlike when he was awake and seemed much older. He snored and grunted, drool forming on the side of his mouth. I bent down and kissed him, taking in his sleeping breath.

"Emmett no don't go don't leave me." He said stopping his snores and I knew that he was having another nightmare. It was alway about his twin. I could not awaken him only he could.

"I will stay for you." I said in a voice that was a fair imitation of his.

"Just don't leave, I love you Em."

"Love you too Ed." I said and put his head in my lap stroking gently he settled down onto more peaceful dreams. Emmett awoke at midday and we continued to swim. We reached the coast of panama and crossed in two days, drinking native blood. We continued up to Alaska, I knew somehow that they would be there. It was almost as if I had put something on them to help me track them.

Edgard smiled at me and together we ran to the small house and knocked on the door.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Edgard's Amazement

I stared at the closed door, honestly why did she convince me to go to possibly hostile vampire's dwelling. Who was I kidding Alexa could get me to do anything in the world for her. If I could give her the world I would. A young man answered it.

"Emmett." He cried. "Back so soon you just left." I was then being hugged by a complete stranger. "How was the hunting get any polar bear?" Did he just call me Emmett, a name I would have never thought to hear again that meant that my brother might be a vampire my twin might be alive. I was so shocked that my mind shut down and I was thrust into darkness. This is what happened while I was out.

"Um hello, why are you hugging my husband?" My Alexa asked.

"Your husband, I didn't see you. YOUR HUSBAND?" He demanded and looked shocked at my husband.

"Yes who else."

"Emmett he is out hunting with Rosalie." He replied.

"Edgard had a brother by that name but he died on a hunting trip. Edgard's never gotten over it he still has nightmares about it." She told him. "Perhaps we should put him in the living room. Tell me why are your eyes topaz?"

"We do not drink human blood." He replied.

"You don't? Edgard did not know that there is any other way he will be so relived. He hates killing people." I said. "The Volturi protected us but he had to do executions for them. He hates it but does it for me so I don't have to. He is so sweet." She said.

"So you are his mate?"

"Yes, of forty years." She smiled. "Can we lay him down inside and talk some more?"

Carlisle looked down at me seeming to see that I had fainted for the first time. "How is this possible?"

"Oh his talent is being able to sleep or faint, he doesn't faint that often though you must have really shocked him." She told him and he carried me inside placing me on the couch. Alexa kept my head in her lap my feet going over the couch and sticking out four inches. Carlisle got some water and she gently rubbed it into my face awakening me from my impromptu nap.

"Hello beautiful." I said and then I remembered and She told me what she had said and what Carlisle had said. "Animal blood?" I demanded and kissed her. "This means that I don't need to kill humans!" I kissed her again and jumped up. "I don't have to kill." I kept repeating, "I don't have to kill." I felt like dancing and singing but I would not do that in front of a complete stranger and then the door opened. My twin stood there he hadn't seen me yet. Without thinking I pounced upon him tackling him to the ground. He stared shocked at me.

"Edgard?" He asked, then "EDGARD." He hugged me and we rolled around in the entryway. It wasn't until a few moments later that I realized that I had an audience.

"Two of them?" A young woman asked. "I have enough trouble with the one."

"Ah Rose." Emmett said. "Not in front of my twin." We both stood up and he attempted to jab me in the gut, he failed and I flipped him. He stared at me he had always been the better fighter until now.

"Training with the Volturi." I explained, "I spent sixty years with them and the first twenty was devoted to training." I helped him up and clasped him to me my body racking with sobs, I could feel him shaking as well. "I missed you little Bro."

"Two little minutes that you will never let me forget." Emmett said and we both laughed, our laughs were so similar. He hugged me again. "You must have been changed shortly after me."

I nodded, "A month, I went on the hobo express, and got bitten we always joked that bloodsuckers lived on those trains and I suppose we were right." I got out my pillow bag and the sweatshirt that my mother had made for him. I stroked it and Emmett's body started to rack with sobs once more. I gave it to him. "I could bring things with me." I told him and put a daisy chain around his neck. I pulled on my own sweater. "Thank you for being my brother's coven." I told them. "This Big Bear needs loads of taking care of don't you Em." He shoved me.

"As much as you Big Lug, your mate has her work cut out for her." He hugged me again.

"Would it be alright if we stay for a while?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, Emmett's family is our family." The vampire that Emmett had named Rose said.

"This is my Coven, Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme and me and my Rosalie." Emmett said proudly his chest puffed out I took a well placed finger and he toppled over onto his behind.

"This is my Alexandria." I said and pulled him up.

"Nice to meet you." Alexandra said smiling. "All of you." Her hair was sparking slightly she was excited.

"Little spark, she has a way with weather." Alexa felt the top of her hair and wen a few shades lighter, a vampire blush.

"Sorry about that." She said and everyone stared at her.

"That's quite alright." Emmett said. "We always joked about having someone fiery like our mom when we got married it seems that Edgard was the one who actually did anything of the sort. My Rose has beauty and brains you should see her take apart an automobile." Emmett looked at Rosalie with love in his eyes.

"I am so sorry that I missed the wedding, the only thing that would have stopped me was that I thought you were dead." I told him it was incredible to hear the voice of my twin again after centuries of being without it.

"I thought you were dead as well, I never went back its too painful." Emmett said.

"Neither did I, come lets catch up." I took his hand and he led me to his room. It was pink and I raised an eyebrow. "Rosalie chose the color."

"Oh, I see." I replied we both sat down on the gag me love seat as my brother told his story.

"So the coven saved you?"

"Yes and I have been living with them ever since. Edward met Bella about four years or so ago, he didn't change her until last month."

"A newborn? Excellent threesome fighting." I said and he laughed.

"Vampire pile." He said and I laughed as well it was as if he had never gone.

"You know we will be a hundred in five years, remember how we used to joke about being that age?"

"Didn't we like swear that when we were a century old we would still together." Emmett said smiling.

"Yes I remember that." I replied and we both laughed again. The door creaked open Rosalie and Alexa standing behind it.

"Hi Alexa." I told her and kissed her gently on the lips my eyes shining as they always did when she was near. I was so unused to this informal form of greeting but all the young were so much more informal now.

"Hi yourself Edgard." She replied smiling and kissed me back. Rosalie and Emmett were also kissing each other. I knew that he loved her although so far I had only met the beauty of her and none of her personality. Alice came into the room excited for some reason.

"We are going to have a double wedding." She said and the four of us stared at each other.

"Alright, what gives you the right to public ally announce that I am getting married again?" I asked I was a bit angry that this stranger just announced that I was getting married as if I had no choice in the matter.

"I can tell the possible future." Alice said and I felt like a fool.

"No one decides my future." I told her. "Especially someone I don't know yet." I sank onto the love seat.

"It's alright Bear." Alexa came over to me and stroked my face. "Nothing will happen to you, we are talking about a marriage." She smiled and continued to stroke my face. "Something that we were thinking of doing again anyway." I smiled back at her and took her small hand into my large one.

"Sorry about my outburst, I just am not as trusting of people as I used to be. I was changed in my sleep by a complete stranger that was gone by the time I awoke. I was alone for forty years after that. I joined the army and they told me not to trust anyone. I then went to Volterra and like I was going to trust any of those people so much as I could throw them."

"If I remember correctly you could hurl a person ten yards." Emmett said.

"You could do twenty, remember when we got completely drunk drinking moonshine at Nathan McCormick's house?"

"I will never forget it, you started singing strange songs and I wound up having to carry you home." We both laughed.

"Gosh I missed you Em, bit ironic that a bear was the thing that brought all this on. If it weren't for that bear we would be old men now with a grandchild on our knees." I smiled. "And our own farm, but I am glad that things the way we are because now we have all the time in the world to catch up."

"That is true." Emmett said and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder I hit with a crash that made the whole room shake and looked up to see my laughing brother. I did a quick kick to his legs and he fell down as well. We both hollered like mad.

"Come lets play pictionary." Emmett said and I smiled at him.

"Aro was mad for this game when it first came out, bought close to a thousand boards and made us play one gigantic game." I took his hand in mine and took Alexa's hand in the other. It felt so good to be able to hold Emmett's hand after this long away.

"Yes lets." He took Rosalie's hand and together we raced downstairs.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Emmett's Pictonary Game

We sat around the table. It was amazing to have my brother back. I kept glancing at him and I noticed that he was doing the same. Of course we both had to be on the same team, which meant that we had to sit across from each other.

Edward came in and sat down as did Bella. "No fair using thoughts." I told them both.

"We have blocked them." They both replied and laughed and the stunned expression on Edgard's face.

"You can read minds?" He asked and seemed to be consentrating.

"Fuzzy bunnies?" Bella asked and laughed.

"That is so strange." He said.

"Come now lets play." Edward said and took the dice.

"Low roll goes first." I told my brother.

"A one which means our team goes first." Edward said and moved his piece one space and drew a card. He then started to draw.

"A beatle." Alice said.

"Correct." Edward replied and then it was our turn.

"It goes around in a circle, your closest to Edward so you go first, I am second closest so I go second and so on." I told him and he nodded. He drew a card and smiled. It only took him the time to draw the antlers before I knew what it was.

"A deer." I said and grinned we spent the rest of the day playing pictionary. By the second game both Alice Jasper Carlisle and Esme had joined the game. It was a lot of fun. Edgard and Alexa started yawning around sundown.

"Mind if we hit the hay?" My twin asked and I stared. "My talent is being able to sleep."

"Goodness knows that's a good one for you. We had to put you in icewater before you would wake up some days." I said and laughed a gleam coming to my eyes.

"Don't you think about it, Emmett Nathanal Broadvark." My brother said in a errire imatation of our mother's voice.

"Yes Ma." I replied and we both started to laugh so hard that we made the table shake.

"Twin shake, duck and cover." Alexa said and took Rosalie's hand. They hid under the table in mock terror which made us laugh all the harder. Soon the whole house was shaking.

"Boys stop before you break something." Esme said and my brother gasped out.

"Ma." Which of course started us off again it took twenty whole minutes for us to stop laughing. It felt so good to be able to laugh with him again. As kids we were seldom apart, so much together that my brother got a strange hair cut to tell us apart.

"See you still look like the bowl of pudding." I said and he smiled at me.

"Yep pudding head I shall stay forever." We both laughed when my brother first attempted the hair cut he didn't realize that our mother was using the bowl, he got splattered in tapioca. The little girls licked it off his hair and body. He yawned.

"Come on pudding head, I will show you to the guest room." I took his hand and he stared at our hands and I realized that I was staring as well. It was amazing that he was here with me. I took him and Alexa up to the guest room.

"Would you like to sleep? I don't know how long it lasts for vampires." He told me. I thought of being asleep forever but then I realized that this was my brother.

"Sure I replied and he bit me. It stung for about a moment before I was pushed into a pool of darkness.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Edgard's Experance

I awoke at dawn, my wife beside me and my brother asleep on the couch. He was snoring just as loudly as he ever had. I smiled, in the night his blanket had fallen off. I gently wrapped him back in it. I knew that he would most probably did not need the blanket but it was so good to see him again. Alexa was still asleep my angel. She was smiling. I quietly came over and kissed her. Then I left the room.

The banister was perfect for sliding and I could not resist. I slid down it, but there was an unexpected bump that caught me unawares. I fell off the banister cursing. "Long tail yellow bellied lizard guts." I said holding my er area. Rosalie started laughing.

"Like Emmett like Edgard." She said and laughed again I stared angrily at her. "Do you want me to kiss it?" She asked and I turned white as a sheet and stammered in a horrible squeaky voice.

"Nnnnoo don't kiss it." I told her and heard more laughter. Bella and Edward had both heard the conversation and were also most probably reading my thoughts. _Lizard guts don't read my mind. _I told them and they laughed.

"Lizard guts?" Edward asked mildly.

"Swearing wasn't allowed in the house or out of it. We came up with our own family swear words, you must have heard a few of them from Emmett. He was most partial to dung beetle." I squeaked out which of course made everybody laugh. I realized that there was a certain humor in the moment after swearing all the families cuss words and started to laugh as well. It was just then that Alexa came down.

"What is so funny?" She asked which started them laughing again.

"Oh nothing, your husband just had a little accident involving his dignity." Carlisle said and started laughing again.

"Poor Edgard." She said and kissed me. "Does it still hurt?" I shook my head, no it didn't hurt it throbbed.

"I am fine." I said in my squeaky voice and she looked like she was trying not to break out in laughter she lost the battle and I smiled at her. "Just call me squeaky E." I said and they all continued to laugh so hard that they made the whole house shake. A few minutes later my brother came down took one look at me and started to laugh.

"This will teach us not to slide down banisters." He said sympathetically. "Come, let us go for a ride, I want to do something that I would never have the courage to do alone."

"See our families graves?" I asked and he nodded.

"You won't be going there alone we will come with you." Rosalie said and my Alexa nodded.

"No girls, this is something that I would rather just do with my twin." Emmett said and I nodded. He took me to a car, I hadn't been in one of these since the 1930's joy ride me and my brothers took in our neighbor's truck.

Emmett turned out to be a speed demon and I found myself clutching the arm rests more than once, the centrifugal force making me slam back against the seat. We caught a ferry and did a weeks worth of driving in two days. Emmett got tired and I would take over going only the speed limit as my brother snored in my ears. Two days later we found our little farm, now right in the middle of a town. The archer that we had was untouched which meant that one of our brothers was still alive.

"As long as one of us lives do not sell this farm." My father had said to us time and again.

"Who?" My brother asked and we knocked on the door.

The handle turned and the door flew open inside stood an elderly man. He stared at us in surprise. "Emmett?" He asked and his voice sounded like a young man's not an old ones.

"Hello Bro." Emmett said in a whisper and turned into the house so he could see me as well.

"Edgard?" He asked again I smiled at him.

"I suppose we can't have a dog pile, you have gotten old on us. How very rude of you." I told him and he laughed.

"You haven't grown much since I last saw you come in and have some of grandma's biscuits." He shuffled in the door but as soon as the door closed behind us he pulled off a wig displaying bright blond hair. He also took off this expensive looking second skin. There before us stood our brother Christopher only ten years older than we had seen him last.

"Chris." I said and hugged him, Emmett crashing into me a moment later. None of us could breath but neither did we need to. Then Chris turned and somersaulted over us. He neatly landed on my shoulders and started to give me noogies so hard that flakes of skin were coming off my scalp. Emmett was laughing.

"Ride him cowboy." He said and doubled over in myrrh.

"This is for being gone for eighty years." Chris said. "And for your goodbye." I laughed I had done the same to him when I had left but I had forgotten. "Snakeskinned Groundhogs the lot of you." He said and we gasped in mock horror.

"That was a very rude thing you said to us Chris." Emmett says and lifts our brother off my shoulders. I wince and feel the top of my head, sure enough it is bloody.

"Where did you learn to tumble like that?" I asked.

"Spent a few years with the circus, all of us can. Ma was great on trapeze, so graceful you should have seen her."

"How did you get turned to a vampire?" I asked and he stopped smiling.

"It was do to a fever, it came into town so fast and we were the first to fall sick. I was at a play date with the little girls and Pa called me telling me that I shouldn't come home. Henry had a bad fever and they were starting to get sick as well. A doctor came into town traveling around. He was a vampire and could not heal them they were too far gone so he turned them instead. He told me that they had died but they came back about seven or so years later and turned me. The little girls were by that time young women and wanted to stay with the family forever. They were all changed at eighteen. Our family is the largest coven that we know of in America and certainly the largest coven of related vampires. They are do back here in two days, stay around here until then and then we can have a proper ho down celebrating your return. I have to pretend to be an old man and no one suspects that I am in fact a young one." He laughed.

"It is so good to see you Chris." I told him again and was being squeezed tightly within a moment. "Uh Chris neither of us need to breath but I would like to." I gasped after about four minutes of the constant squeezing. He smiled sheepishly and let go.

"Now its your turn!" He exclaimed. "Tell me where have you been? Were you always together?"

"No we met two days ago for the first time since my accident." Emmett replied. "I was malled by a bear and almost killed but this really great coven saved me. I am married to the woman that found me her name is Rosalie." His eyes sparkled in that way that he had only saved for Ma's biscuits or the prospect of a hunt. "I stayed with them for all this time."

"My story is a little more intense. I went on the trains and got turned on one. Three days of torture and I was a vampire. I didn't know that I could hunt animals and so drank the blood of the human's on the train. After the trains were being used less often I joined in the war effort to be able to suck the blood from the already fatally injured. I then joined the Volturi and met my wife of forty years. Her name is Alexandra and we are happy together. We continued to live like this until Edward came to Volterra I was out doing freelance for the Volturi, Alexa was the one that decided that we needed to go speak with them and so thats how I met up with Emmett." I finished and he looked at me.

"Wow that was a long story you just told in a minute my head still is reeling." He told us. "I think I need blood, want to go hunt something?" We agreed and went off together.

"A hunting we will go a hunting we will go." Christopher started singing

"Hi ho the daryo a hunting we will go." I finished and the three of us laughed heartily. We were in the middle of town and people were staring at us despite all the changes it was still a small town and we only had old guns and knives. I smiled, "We are from the farm." They nodded obviously seeing the family resemblance not knowing how very close we were to the 'old man'. We went into the woods and shot several animals including a bear and several deer, not to mention a mountain cat. We then drank down the hot blood of several more. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand and both my brothers burst out laughing.

"You always did seem to grow a mustache after you drank something." Christopher said laughing so hard that he leaned against a tree. I licked my palm which made them laugh even more.

"Oh I missed you, you bear bait." Christopher said and Emmett paled. I glanced at Emmett and turned my head back to Christopher. "Oh sorry Em." He said, "I forgot you was bear bait." Emmett laughed weakly at that.

"Come now lets head back, we will all take the kills as far as the woods and then for appearance sake carry them into town slowly. Two to the bear and one to a deer. We will come back again once this trip is done." I said and he nodded together we took the bear which might as well have been a kitten and Emmett took two deer,wrapping them in a carry sack and tyeing it around his waist. Together we walked back to the little farm. I then smiled.

"Lets surprise them with a concoction when they come." I said and as I put the bears head over the big pot and cut into the throat. Blood splattered in a fountain of red. Eventually the bleeding slowed and I cut at it again. The blood spurted into the pot once more. I cut at it a third time and there was no more blood left in the head. I then cut off the head and put it on the blanket and did the same with the feet. I also stabbed it in the back the bear resembled a pin cushion by the time I was done with it. I licked the blood off the knife and did the same with both deer. Once that was finished I buried what was left of the animals in the back yard. My hands were red with blood but I had a full pot to show for my labors by the time my brothers showed up with the mountain cat and two more deer. I did the same to them in the next biggest pot and licked my hands clean.

"Would you like some biscuits?" Christopher asked as he took out a tray. "They are a bit stale I am afraid but still good." We stared at the biscuits.

"You eat human food?" I asked a look close to disgust crossing my features, and Emmett showing the same. Christopher laughed at us.

"Well my talent is the ability to eat." He replied and we both burst into laughter.

"Boy you sure could put it away when we were young." Emmett said and I clapped his hand.

"Wing burn." We said and touched fingertips. Christopher held out his hand. "Wing burn is for the burner." I told him laughing. I did however clasp his hand in mine it felt good to be holding his hand again. The strange things that one remembers from childhood.

"Edgard didn't want to give up sleeping." Emmett said and smiled. "Wing burn." He put out his hand and touched fingertips.

"And Emmett had to be the strongest of us as always." I touched fingertips with Christopher and he put his hands together and apart. We all started laughing really hard.

"I missed you guys even the bad jokes." He told us smiling. We grinned back at him.

"What do you say we slosh around the blood some?" I asked and together we mixed into the smaller pan bear blood and did the same for the bigger one. Christopher then got out his biscuits and started munching happily on one. We stared at him and the biscuit and I for the first time realized why I had so many people staring at my face when I awoke. It was incredible that he could eat.

"Would you like me to bite you so you can have some?" He asked and we nodded he bit us both and it stung really stung we both hollered like mad and he laughed giving us a biscuit each. "Good little boys." He said and we glared at him which made him laugh harder. The biscuits however were as good as I remembered and totally worth the momentary pain. I finished off one and licked my fingers, both my brothers laughed.

"You always did like Ma's biscuits." Emmett said.

"So did you, I remember when we were four and we toppled the whole jar eating all of them. We had bad belly aches after that and none of our brothers were sympathetic either." I laughed at the memory. "In fact I think they wrestled for the last one. Christopher you egged them on. 'Ga ga.' Ma and Pa were doubled over laughing." We smiled at each other.

"Your spaces in our room are exactly as you left them." Christopher said. "Ma has a powerful cleaning talent." We both laughed, our room was messy and must have driven our mother mad.

I yawned and stretched. "Well I am for bed." I said and then asked "Coming Emmett? Christopher I will bite you if you like but prefer not to carry you upstairs." I told him.

"Yes I would't mind being able to sleep." Christopher replied and together we trudged up to the room we shared. I had a hammock as did my twin , in the corner was all of the debris. I picked up a yellowing note. _Dorthy you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. _It was crossed out and three more were written in its place. I laughed remembering Dorthy Summers, she was pretty enough but couldn't even compare to my Alexa. My brother snatched the note from my fingers.

"You liked Dorthy?" Emmett asked. "Dorthy the good girl the always yes mam no sir girl?" He laughed.

"I was young." I replied and took back the note turning if possible whiter than I was already.

"Look we have a blushing brother." Christopher said. "Dorthy and Edgard sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"I am a married man." I told him. "Even if I weren't it would be like kissing Grandma Ursula." I shuddered and they both laughed. "Do you want me to bite you now?" I asked and Christopher nodded he got into his own hammock and I bit him on the hand. He let out a small whimper and breathed in and out steadily. He somehow missed the snoring gene that all our other brothers had gotten. I climbed into my own hammock. "Goodnight Em."

"Goodnight Ed." He replied and I felt the world slipping away and dissolving into my dreams.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Egard's Jug Band Soul

I awoke at noon to a flipped over hammock. My brothers were grinning at me as I rubbed my head. "This is the thanks I get." I asked.

"Sorry but you know the rules, last one up gets the dump." Emmett said laughing. I had been dumped so many times that at one point I had tied myself with strings to the hammock. I had woken with strings digging into my belly. I groaned and they splashed water upon me. I jumped up from the icy bath.

"Beached whale without fail." Christopher said grinning. I groaned again. "Here have a biscuit." He said and handed me a biscuit. I smiled and ate it.

"Can your gift extend to liquids, I want coffee." I told him and he laughed.

"Already brewed a pot just for you." He said and brought out some coffee that was more like black syrup than coffee. I downed the mess it sticking to my throat in great globs. As soon as the caffeine hit my system I was fine with the ordeal of having to swallow the mess. I then took the pot and downed it as well.

"Coffee is really good." I said and hopping on my hammock began to spin in circles. "Look at me I am a bird." I flew right onto the floor. "Ow that hurt I am going to do it again."

"How much did you give him?" Emmett asked.

"Just a bag." Christopher replied.

"A bag yo put a whole bag into one pot?" Emmett asked and laughed. "Well we will have Edgard the amazing flying vampire for a while then." I hit the wall and slid down it I then started to climb the walls. I grabbed onto the celling and hung upside down from the rafters.

"Look at me I am a vampire." I said and opened up my arms falling and knocking my brothers to the ground. I forgot about how quickly caffeine goes through my system and was snoring by the time I hit them. I trapped their hands and feet hitting them strait on. When I awoke with a headache and several bruises they were turning blue from yelling the family cuss words at me. I smiled. "I love you too guys." I got off them and they glared at me. It was dusk I had trapped them all day. "Sorry about that but it's your own fault, remember the sayings we had growing up?"

"Don't give Edgard the express." Christopher said and started to laugh. My stomach took the time to make itself known.

"I am hungry I think I will try that concoction we made last night." I said and went downstairs. Sure enough the blood was still simmering on the stove and I took out a glass and drank it down. Surprisingly it was even better than human. I finished off the mug and wiped my lips with the back of my hand. It was only then that I realized that both my brothers were staring at me.

"Well?"Emmett asked.

"It's great better than human even." I said and licked my hand clean. "It is also very filling." They both tried a cupful.

"You are right this is great." Christopher said.

"I have an idea, why don't we freeze some of this into Popsicles?" I asked spotting the only add on to the house. The cold box had been replaced with a really great refrigerator. I opened it and saw that it was in fact a freezer. It had nothing in it and so I found the ice trays filled them with the mixture and covered the lot up with tin foil and put some tooth picks in as well. I then let it freeze again.

"How did you learn to do that?" Emmett asked me.

"Well Alex loves blood pops, I froze some blood one day when I was full. All I had was an ice cube tray so I used that. They came out as mini Popsicles without any handles." I told them and they both laughed.

"Its sounds like something you would do." Emmett said and I laughed as well.

"Hey why don't we sing some songs?" Christopher asked. "Ma was finally able to get me a guitar." He pulled out an instrument from under the table and started playing a fast jig very like ho down music. I took Emmett's hand and we stomped and clapped and hollered. I then found a water barrol and started to beat on it. Emmett found a jug and blew into it.

"The three brothers jug band is back in town." Christopher said and we all laughed. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time and wished that Alexa was with me. Little did I know how soon my wish would come true.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alexa's Airplane flight

After five days and no word both me and Rosalie were worried. Together we took a plane to the nearest town. I don't see why my Edgard hates flying it was fun to look down on the ground and over the forest. The ride was very smooth and we arrived at midnight. Rosalie then drove while I slept. Together we found the farm, it wasn't hard a farm in the middle of a town takes no brain to figure that out. By that time it was dawn. We turned off the car and went through the windows. They were old style and covered only by a tarp which we cut. We found that we were in a big room with hammocks in it. Asleep in the hammocks were Edgard and Emmett. I loved Edgard but how he could snore so loudly was beyond me. I got into the hammock slightly on top of him and closed my eyes.

In the evening I was awoken by a flipped hammock and landed face first upon the floor. Rosalie was somewhere else hunting probably. Edgard was on top of me still snoring loud enough to wake the whole town. I looked up to see both Emmett and an obvious relation of Edgard staring at me. Emmett was laughing but the other was just staring. I turned white self consciously and they laughed.

"Stop laughing at me and help me up you great big lugs." I told them. "Your a Cougar Clubber if you don't let me up now."

"Cougar Clubber? I haven't heard that term in decades." The one I didn't know said. He got Emmett off of me and put him back into the hammock. Emmett had managed to drool all over my shirt. It was so wet now. I got out a sweater and went into the closet changing. By that time Emmett had also been flipped out of his hammock and onto the floor. He grunted. "Morning you yellow urine young ones." Both brothers blanched but I laughed.

"Yellow urine young ones? Honestly you boys couldn't think of any good words." I said coming over and hugging him. "Good evening Edgard the yellow urine of my soul." Both his brothers laughed.

"She has Ma's sense of humor." Edgard's unknown brother said.

"This here is Christopher my baby brother." Edgard told me.

"Some baby." I said and all three laughed.

"Yeah Ma had some job rearing and steering us. She often said that we were the worst herd she ever had." Emmett said smiling.

"Rosalie is out hunting. Would you big strong men mind helping me with the bags. I swear Rosalie picked up her closet." I said and laughed.

"Your getting on with her then?"

"Well in five days without a phone call you would get to know your kin by marriage pretty well." I said and both Emmett and Edgard looked abashed.

"We were driving for the first two and on the third Edgard trapped us and the house has no working phone." Emmett said.

"Edgard trapped you now why would my husband trap his brothers?"

"We gave him coffee Mrs. and he fell over on top of us. Slept most of the day too it was most uncomfortable." Chris said rubbing his back, I laughed.

"Oh you poor souls." I told them and laughed. "Having to hear this lugs snoring is bad enough when your asleep. It must have been ten times worse when your awake." I then kissed my Edgard. He wrapped his arms around me. They whistled loudly.

"You are one to whistle Emmett I have seen you with Rosalie." I said and smiled Emmett blushed ghost although no human could see it.

"Wing burn." Christopher said and flapped his arms touching fingertips with Edgard.

"What is this some sort of mating ritual?"I asked and all three blushed.

"That's disgusting and so like Ma to shock us." Emmett said and all three laughed.

"A wing burn is given to someone who embraces one of the family." Edgard replied. "It's a family thing." The three of them laughed.

"Come lets get the bags." Emmett said. Together we went downstairs and brought up fourteen pink bags.

"What is this a closet?" Christopher asked.

"No actually two thirds of her closet remained. It would be a closet for any other person but not for Rose, she loves her clothes like her children. It's darn right creepy." Alexa said. (Alexa has spent the last forty years with Edgard and so although still having a British accent she uses some American terms.) "I caught her talking to her dress and calling it Amanda."

"I like Amanda." Emmett protested and the three of us laughed. "She looks good in Amanda."

"So do you know the names of all her 'children'." Christopher asked.

"Its simple enough, black small ones are Amandas, red small ones are Annies and so on." Emmett said and we all stared at him.

"Sorry we don't speak Rosalie's clothes." Edgard said.

"It is a complicated language, it took me years to learn." Emmett said.

"Why would you bother?" Christopher asked.

"She asked me for years if I wanted her to wear absurd fashions but now I know the language and I can tell her my opinion. She is such a tease." Emmett sighed and the door opened to the house.

"Emmett Cullen you tell me why you haven't called me like you promised and no excuses." Rosalie said as she came into view.

"You married the fiery side of Ma, I guess what people say is true men marry their mothers." Christopher said and both Emmett and Edgard blushed.

"Wing burn." I said and touched fingertips with Christopher. "Two for one." Everyone laughed at that.

"My name is Rosalie." Rosalie said and extended her hand. Christopher kissed it.

"A pleasure Mrs. Cullen." He said bowing. "My name is Christopher Cogswell. My brother is lucky to have you as his wife."

"Christopher, I have not been greeted in such a manner since the 1950's. Thank you for helping me to remember the time in which we grew up. Although it is not Mrs. Cullen but Mrs. Hale." Rosalie said smiling. "What is your relation to my Emmett?"

"I am his younger brother Mrs. Hale." Christopher replied.

"Rosalie please Mr. Cogswell. some people have manners." She said.

"I was a bit busy screaming for proper introductions Rose." Emmett said.

"I think I was a little bit busy with seeing my brother for the first time in eighty years." Edgard said and I laughed.

"Good one Rosalie, you have to show these boys who is boss." I laughed again and they all blanched visibly.

"Thank you Alexa." Rosalie said smiling.

"Goodness now we have four Ma's. I an't never getting hitched." Christopher said in horror. We both laughed.

"Its alright we won't show our fangs if you don't." Rosalie said and Christopher looked relieved.

"Call me Christopher or Chris, anything you like as long as you don't call me late for dinner." Emmett and Edgard both laughed and Rosalie and I were both puzzled.

"Christoper likes his food, always had. He likes it so much that when he was changed his talent became being able to put it away."

"You can eat?" Rosalie asked bemused. "You must have had a strong appetite to be able to do that now." We all laughed except Christopher.

"Wing burn." I said and touched fingers with Emmett which made both Edgard and Christopher laugh while Rosalie looked confused.

"A wing burn is when you happen to embrace your family, well kin in this case." Emmett told her. "Or it can also be used if you shocked them."

"Oh I see." Rosalie said as there was a knock at the door.

"Open up Christopher." A voice carried up.

"Ma." Emmett and Edgard said at the same moment.

"Just a minute, these old bones aren't as spry as they used to be." Christopher said sounding like an old man. He put on his wrinkly face and hair hunching over. He signaled for us to fallow and hide behind the door.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Emmet's Kin

My brother opened the door. "Hello son and goodness how you children have grown." Christopher said and smiled. "Come in come in." Then they were all in the room the little girls were now women but the rest hadn't changed a bit. I leaped on John as Emmett pounced upon Henry. They both lashed out and soon we had a tumble. Both John and Henry hadn't recognized us yet and Ma and Pa were standing in the door their mouths open.

Mom finally recovered from her shock and hollared. "Emmett Christan Cogswell how dare you tumble with your brothers after not seeing me for eighty years. Same for you Edgard you didn't even call we thought you were dead."

Instantly the fight stopped, both John and Henry staring at us. "You always did stop our tumbles Ma." I protested and everyone laughed.

"Uncle Emmett." One of the young ladies cried. She had bright red hair which meant that this had to be my wild Becky. She hugged me so tightly that I could not breath and then slapped me. "That's for missing my birthdays." I laughed and sobbed at the same time. Rebecca had been the oldest of Henry's daughters and my favroite.

"You done and grown up on me Becky, just like I said you would." I told her remembering the last time I had seen her. She was excited about her ninth birthday which was a week away. She laughed and hit me again.

"Uncle Edgard." Grace cried shyer than her sister. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi Gracie." He said and stared at her face. "You are beautiful just like I always said you would be. 'when will I be a beauty like Ma.' You always used to ask, I told you you already were but you didn't belive me." Edgard said, Grace was six when he had last seen her.

After we said our personal hellos we were surronded at all angles by our family. I couldn't breath mainly because we were both laughing as they squeezed us.

"You pythons." I said affectionally Rosalie and Alexa both hung back smiling at the two of us another older gentleman also was smiling at the reninion. "Where are my manners, you would scold me proper if you saw them. Come here both of you, you are part of this family too." Rosalie and Alexa both stepped into the crowd. They were both very white as my family stared at them.

"This is my wife Alexa, sorry I didn't know you were turned or else I would have invited you to the wedding." Edgard said as Grace took back her human death hold.

"As Emmett seems to be having trouble drawing any more air I will introduce myself." Rosalie said mildly. "My name is Rosalie Hale." Ma glared at John and Henry who were staring at my wife.

"Pleasure to meet you both." John said.

"Who wouldn't be pleased to meet and welcome to the family such fine ladies." Henry said. "This is my wife Elizabeth and our daughters Rebecca,Natalie,Evelyn, Grace and Ruth." Each of them curtsied.

"Nice to meet all of you." Rosalie said smiling at my brother. "You must have been young when you had them."

"I was eighteen when I had Rebecca, usual for our generation." Elizabeth said.

"I wanted children as well, but as you can see that didn't work out too well." Rosalie said smiling.

"When were you changed?"

"1933." She replied.

"So your about two years older than Emmett?" Elizabeth asked shuridly.

"Yes, would that be a problem?" Rosalie asked.

"No."

"Before you go any father in grilling her Elizabeth know that if it weren't for Rosalie I would have been dead these past eighty years instead thought of as dead." I told her no one got to sass my Rose or make her feel uncomfortable. Alexa looked worried she was thirty years younger than my brother. Edgard held her hand reasuringly and she smiled at him. Everyone could tell that I loved Rosalie and Edgard loved Alexa but we still had to have the grilling. When Elizabeth married Henry we had grilled her and played pranks on her until we got used to her.

My family was silent after that statement. "And if I hadn't found Alexa I might have lost my way like others in Volterra and lived only for the kill. They both saved us." Edgard said and kissed Alexa. "I love her more than the sun or the moon."

"Becky I almost forgot." I said smiling I ran upstairs at vampire speed. I then went to my secret place in the floor boards that I only opened once all my other brothers were asleep. Sure enough the doll I had saved up for, by working on the farm over two summer was there. It was still in its box along with many odds and ends that I had collected. A penny whistle, a toy top with a clown on it, a pull along horse and a few other childhood toys. The doll had a price on the back one dollar. I smiled and took the doll carefully downstairs.

My family was as I had left them only everyone was grilling our wives now. They stopped when I appeared Rosalie was holding her own and not even being tempermental like she sometimes got. "Becky, I am sorry I didn't get to give this to you when you were nine and for that I am sorry. I did however get you something." I gave her the box. "Sorry it isn't wrapped."

"You spent a dollar on me?" She asked and I went white.

"Remember when I worked on the Bradly's farm for two summers?"

"Yeah I worked with you." Edgard said. "I always did wonder what you did with the money. I spent mine on sweets."

"Yeah and gave my girls a stomach ache." Elizabeth smiled remembering.

"You and Ma both gave me what for, for that." Edgard said and everyone laughed.

"Thank you for the doll Emmett." Rebecca said and started sobbing. I gently took the doll away so it wouldn't get hurt by the shaking.

"Shush Becy, my Bobcat weeping?" I asked and tilted her face up to mine.

"I missed you so much." She said and hugged me again burring her face in my sholder. She was sobbing so hard that her whole body was shaking.

"Becky I missed you too. I missed all of you it just would have taken too much explaining and in the early years I wouldn't have trusted myself around you." I told them as Becky sobbed into my shirt it was great to have it back. Edgard must really love me to keep it on him this long. It was still like the day Ma had made it. I stoked her hair gently. "Its alright my Bobcat." I said and hugged her. "I am here."

"Are you going to join our coven?" A man asked that I had never seen before.

"This is our creator Jeramiah. His talent is healing." Ma told us. "He can't heal people on death's door however so he changed us instead."

"Hello, I have heard so much about you both." Jeramiah said smiling.

"Nice to meet you sir." Edgard said respectfully. "Thank you for saving my family."

"Come now Edgard, Emmett, this isn't the troublesome twosome I have been hearing about for the last eighty years. Call me anything you would like, John has already started calling me Doc." Jeramiah said laughing.

"Oh good you have a sense of humor." Edgard said. "Can't do much without that in our family." Everyone laughed.

"Edgard!" Ma said shocked after she stopped laughing remembering her job.

"Well what can I say Ma, I never did much like respecting my elders." He shrugged. "Ma had Pa tann me a time or two for it too." He rubbed his backside and Jerahmiah laughed. "I recon you can call me anything you like, as long as you don't call me late to the hunt." Which made everyone chortle. "Speaking of which we made something for all of you."

"Should we be afraid? Emmett and Edgard cooking? Hopefully we will survive the morning." Ruth said and touched fingertips with Grace. As I blushed, I smiled then thinking of the perfect come back.

"Like you would know, the last time I saw you the only words you knew were poopie Mama and Papa. You said that often after soiling yourself." I told her and she went as white as a, well very white.

"Owl burn." Becky called and waving her arms flew over to me touching fingertips then touching noses. I grinned at her she still had the doll clutched in her hand.

"Come lets eat." Alexa said warming up to my family. "The three of them worked hard on it." She told them. She then signaled to the other women pretending to be from our time that wouldn't last very long. From the way she walked and talked it was obvious that she was from a later decade in america and then I remembered that Britan was the first to become less severe.

"So your English?" Ma asked.

"Yes but being around Edgard has changed my accent some." She replied cooly. "I was a farm girl too, my parents were lucky they didn't have to work for anyone and so the general strikes didn't affect them." She told them.

"General strikes?" Elizabeth asked.

"Strikes in England that started a few years before I was born. My family was lucky and lived in the contry so we had our own farm. Many were out of work because of the coal miner's strike." She said. "The ecomany was just starting to get better when the war started. I was nine when things got really serious. Mother took in some children around my age from london. A boy and a girl it was fun playing with them while the war went on. I taught Tommy how to swing dance and he was my first real crush. His sister was Amanda and we would talk about makeup and nails it was a lot of fun. When I heard the war was over I wasn't sure quite what to make of it. Both Tommy and Amanda left on a train back to England I didn't see Tommy again for seven years. He came back, for reasons of his own, but he was diffrent and his beautiful blue eyes were red. He never even talked to me just took me out to the forest and did a bite and run." She smiled weakly. "Sorry didn't mean to tell you my life story."

"It's alright dear, we didn't mean to pry." Ma said and glared at Elizabeth.

"So you would be five years younger than Edgard?" Ruth asked.

"I suppose I would." She replied Chris was smiling glad to be let in on the secret of her real age. "Although he only looks two, age doesn't matter when you are a vampire does it?" She asked.

"Well then fancy that we must have been born in the same year." Christopher said and Alexa smiled at him.

"I suppose we were." She replied and stoled out of the room. She came back a minute later with sixteen bowls stacked on top of each other. Rosalie was carrying a bunch of spoons and napkins. Rosalie dusted off the table with one and put down the silverware making sixteen places. She and Alexa then got the blood from the kitchen and put it in the middle of the table on top of a pot holder. Everyone sat, me across from Rose and Edgard across from Alexa. We weren't aloud to sit together until the family approved. Old fashioned but then again we were all old. Pa sat at one end of the table and Jeramiah sat at the other. They smiled at each other from across the table. Rosalie got up and served Jeramiah first as the head of the coven then Pa as the head of the family. She then served me as her husband, then served my two elder brothers my twin and Christopher finally she served the girls in order in age and took some for herself and Alexa. She had to tilt the pan and it made my temper flare up although I attempted to hide it. I gripped the chair arm rests too hard and they snapped off. I turned white with embarrcement.

"Emmett," Rosalie said from across the table and her words contained the love she had for me. "I am fine there is no reason to be afraid for me. We are married, Emmett and nothing your family says will change that." Rosalie said and her eyes sparked in that way that Ma's had when she was daring us to defy her although everyone could see how she trembled. That was my Rose always reasuring me and always speaking her mind. "Eat up before it gets cold and it would do you good to stop staring at me." She said and I nearly choked on my spoon she sounded exactly like Ma when she was scolding us.

There was a silence then as everyone busily ate their food it was almost funny. Edgard's eyes were dancing with amusement and he had one hand under the table like Alexa. I saw that they were holding hands underneth the table. I took Rose's hand in mine and found it to be colder than usual. We finshed dinner and both Rosalie and Alexa stacked the dirty dishes bringing them into the kitchen. I wanted to help but I couldn't it was there time to prove that they knew how to do womenly things for their husbands and keep a family I didn't see the point in this as we would not be having little ones. It was impossible for us to do so.

Edgard bowed his head and got up going upstairs. He came back down with a fiddle and tuned it.

"So you finally got a proper one." My father said to him.

"Yes, I left it with Alexa, I am glad that she remembered to bring it." He said and started to play a jig. Christopher smiled and got his guitar from the stand and joined him. I took a jug and started to blow into it I was the least talented of my brothers musically. John started to hum along he had been our singer when we were younger and Henry looked at us amazed, he had been gone for our jug band days. We finished the piece and did two more before Alexa and Rosalie both came back into the room, they both were soaked and looked like they had been laughing. Rosalie had soap in her hair and on her clothes and was likewise decked out.

"Bubble trouble." Alexa said as she sat down and made everyone laugh. I was starting to get tired and Edgard was obviously fading as well. Rosalie was looking at me with consurn I was used to being tired but much prefered being well rested. It was past midnight and Edgard kept closing and opening his eyes. Alexa smiled at him. "My husband isn't used to such late hours, his talent is being able to sleep. I am afraid that he will do so on the table if I don't get him to his hammock." She said and Edgard started to protest he always had hated being told to go to bed. "None of that now, you are eritable in the morning if you don't get enough sleep." she told him and without another word pushed back her chair and grabbed his arm. She then took him upstairs and came back down a minute later.

We talked late into the night and Alexa was determined to keep awake. I was amazed at her struggle, she must love my brother a lot. She was changed by him and so wasn't used to not sleeping at dawn however her head bonked against the table. She straitened at once blushing. "I suppose I am used to sleeping." She said. "My appoliges."

"If you could sleep why didn't you tell us?" Ma asked her.

"I didn't want to be a bother." Alexa said.

"Go to sleep girl." Ma told her. "You can have the second bedroom. You won't mind will you Henry?"

"No Ma that's fine." Henry replied haistily as Elizabeth showed Alexa to the room.

"I can sleep too Ma." Christopher said and Ma nodded at him.

"So can I, he can share his talent with others like Christopher." I told them and we both went up to the hammocks Edgard was snoring loudly but neither of us cared as we fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Edgard's Fight

I awoke at what appeared to be three in the afternoon, my brothers were still snoring and I realized that for the first time in over eighty years I was hungry. Perhaps because I had been awoken by the smell of bacon and eggs. I got out of my hammock and started down the stairs. My Alexa was making food for the family while Rosalie washed the floors. I also saw that they were both trembling. They were sobbing and no one was helping them.

"Enough is enough." I cried coming down the stairs. "How long have they been your slaves?"

"They wanted to do it Edgard." Elizabeth said.

"Right, just as you wanted to be teased right? Elizabeth this is pay back for what I and Emmett did when you joined the family isn't it? If you have a problem don't take it out on my wife of forty years." They gasped. "Yes forty years and Emmett's been with Rosalie even longer. You can stop this petty behavior now or me and Alexa are leaving with or without your blessing." I spat on the ground. "I only wish that I had awoken sooner, you have made them cry does that make you feel like the big girl Elizabeth does it?"

"No." Elizabeth said the last shaky and also started to break down. No one had seen me in this rage before, as I had not had something to rage about but no one insults or demeans my Alexa and gets away with it.

"The three of us are going hunting." I announced and took both Rosalie and Alexa by the hand. "Tell Emmett when he wakes that I wish that my family had died. Goodness knows it would be a lot simpler. I could sleep with my wife for one thing." I stormed off with Rosalie and Alexa.

"You stood up for me." Alexa said.

"For both of us."

"Emmett would have done the same. It wasn't right the way Elizabeth was treating you it was petty."

"You risked your relationship with your family." Alexa said.

"Actually I didn't shock is the only way to get through our skulls. Blood runs thicker and is much tastier than water. They will be coming after me about now." I said and Henry rushed into me he was obviously as mad as I was.

"I know you never have liked Elizabeth but you had no call to say that to her."

"Well she had no call to treat our girls like slaves when we were asleep and couldn't stop her. Just as you had no call not stopping her from doing so. They were both sobbing when I came down." I glared at him. "I was nine at the time compared to her ninety seven. I actually had grown to respect and love Elizabeth as a sister and the girls as well but this incident shows me how very petty she is." He attacked and I smiled grimly. "You might like to know I have been training with the Voturi for the past fifty years." I said dodging. "If I need to hurt you to prove a point then so be it." He ran again at me and I dodged.

"Stop it Edgard I fight my own battles." Alexa said. "Think of it from their point of view, a close knit group they would have to be in order to survive. They have been together for almost a century then we come waltzing in and you and Emmett both instantly expect them to accept us?"

"Edgard I know you are mad, but don't fight with your brother over our honer. We can prove our honor if we must but that is no reason to fight with him." Rosalie protested and Henry stared at both of them.

"Yes, we have minds and we aren't afraid to use them we are more than just household appliances." Rosalie snapped. "You remember the sixties right, well right now your whole family is being incredibly sexist. My brother just got married to a girl that is a century younger than him and she was human at the time. I did not force her to cook or clean I kept my distance from her. Now I have a sister that I love. When Emmett joined our coven in the 1930's everyone was accepting of him. Goodness knows we didn't tie him in apron strings."

"Now I know why the Cullen's sometimes call you tiger." Alexa told her and Rosalie blushed.

"I am sorry I spoke out but I am tired of being talked down to, as is Alexa." She told him.

"I will speak with Elizabeth." Henry said. "You still had no right to say what you said."

"I am not quite sure what I said." I replied. "When I get angry I tend to go by my feelings completely. What if you awoke to your wife crying and your family standing around doing nothing? Not then but now after eighty years together. We have only had forty but I feel the same you do for Elizabeth and I love her with all my heart. You know I don't care what you think anymore Henry, I will sleep with my wife if I choose, I will hug my wife if I choose and I will sit next to MY WIFE IF IT PLEASES ME. I have had my own authority to answer two for the last eighty years and I like it that way. My life can have a place for this coven but only if they give MY WIFE SOME RESPECT." I got so animated that I yelled the last.

"It's alright Edgard really." Alexa said coming over to him.

"I am sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Against some snide comments and a little work?" Alexa asked and pulled my face down into her topaz eyes they were sparkling again telling me how much she loved me. "For your happiness Edgard I have sacrificed my own. I hated Volterra but you liked your life and so I stayed. You fallowed me to Alaska and met your brother there. You are upset because within the space of a week your life has flipped over so many times that you don't quite know what is happening next. You don't want your family dead you are just mad at them. As you don't think Elizabeth petty you think her trying to be controlling of me. Elizabeth has worked for many years to get the position in the coven she has now. She is afraid that we will take it from her." She told me and I started sobbing into her shoulder like a baby and in front of my brother. She stroked my hair. "Now lets get you something to eat, my drama king." She kissed me on the forehead and I nodded still shaking with sobs. She could always see what I was feeling or thinking. Rosalie fallowed us into the house.

Henry however stayed outside I could feel him staring at me Alexa. Alexa got out a plate and put at least three quarters of the eggs on it. She also added toast and jam. She then brought this plate almost as big as me and my stomach growled. She laughed and set it down sitting down next to me and putting an arm around my shoulder as I ate. We were both so preoccupied that we didn't realize that the whole family Emmett included was staring at us. I would start sobbing again and she would run my back saying comforting nothings into my ear.

I got up and took my dish to the kitchen. "Sit Alexa, Rosalie I can take care of washing my own plate." I told them and then looked puzzled at the soapy water, I had no clue how to wash dishes. When I was growing up Ma did it by herself. Then Elizabeth and the girls helped her. After that I was changed and I stared puzzled at the soapy water knowing that I was making a fool of myself. Alexa came over to me and smiling led me to the water. she made me drop the plate and it floated there before disappearing. She then took out a sponge and put it in my hand. I scrubbed it and dunked it in the clean water putting it in the drying rack proud of myself.

"Good job Edgard." She told me and kissed me on the cheek. I put my hands around her kissing her passionately.

"I love you Alexa."

"I love you too." There was cheering Alexa had been accepted into the family. Rosalie and Emmett both were staring at each other as they cheered. Rosalie had not yet gotten enough chance to prove her worth to her husband.

AN

In the 1930's men looked after their women and it was the woman's duty to provide cooking cleaning and child rearing to her man. Emmett's family are farmers and hunters as such they would have had to been a very close knit group. The economy was still recovering when Emmett was changed and so although much better off than most they were still poor. Many young men in that time did what Henry and Edgard did they boarded trains leaving their wives behind. After several weeks on the train the conditions must have been pretty bad, bad enough to contract deceases.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alice's apparition

I miss Rose, although I know she is safe, there is nothing that will harm her. I have however seen her leaving us and joining another coven, I have also seen her Emmett Edgard and Alexa coming back to ours. Then the third choice we join the coven which seems like the best idea to me. That way Rose can't feel like she is leaving us. I announce it over breakfast.

"I have had several visions." I tell them and everyone looks at me, I love the respect I get for being able to see the future. Although I rarely share my visions unless they are really impotent. "Rosalie and Emmett will join another coven and we will also join. From what I can see they are also vampires." I told them.

"Another coven?" Carlisle asked. "Are you sure I wouldn't mind sharing responsibilities and the like. They would have to be vegetarians though."

"Oh they are, that much I can tell." I told him. Jasper looked pale, so many emotions my poor Jazz he has to deal with me as a wife.

"Are Emmett and Edgard happy?" Esme asked.

"I believe so."

"Well then lets go." Carlisle said.

I love my porsh turbo like the child I will never have. I got my bags and fired up the engine. It purred like a giant kitten. "There there girl." I said patting my car. I then drove one hundred and twenty miles an hour and got to the farm. Carlisle Esme, Jasper and Bella and Edward were driving a car each. Bella still was refusing us when we tried to get her an Audi.

We all unbuckled and knocked on the door to the house. A man I had never met answered it but he looked almost exactly like Emmett. I hadn't noticed the resemblance before but now it was staring me in the face.

"You must be some sort of relation to Emmett." I said and he stared at me shocked. "My name is Alice and this is Carlisle, our leader, Esme his wife, Edward the first person he changed and Bella Edward's wife."

"Edward's wife?" Bella asked. "I suppose I am to be known as Edward's woman?"

"Bella your showing your years." Jasper said mildly. "In the decades we all came from a woman would get all her power from who she married."

"Still Edward's wife it makes me sound like a possession. Shirt, pants, wife." She said which made Edward laugh.

"I never think of you as a possession." He told her his eyes turning lilac.

"I suppose you would want to see Emmett?" The young man asked.

"That would be nice." I replied and we were taken inside. fifteen people sat around a table eating ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Alice!" Rosalie cried dropping her sandwich and rushing over to me giving me a hug. Emmett wasn't far behind.

"Why are you eating that?" I asked.

"It tastes good." He replied brushing crumbs off his sweater.

"Human food?" I asked him. "You like the taste of human food now?"

"Actually his talent is being able to eat." Edward said. "He can pass it through a bite, his name is Christopher and he is eighty seven."

"Edward can read minds." Carlisle told them.

"You are a healer?" Edward asked Jaramiah.

"Yes."

"Carlisle is an ER doctor." Edward said and the possibility of us joining the coven were redoubled. Only one seemed skeptical she was sitting next to another of Emmett's brothers.

"I was thinking that since we are both vegetarian covens we could join together." I told them and at once the possibility dimmed and then redoubled it was almost a certainty.

"That would be so cool." Christopher said and then fogged. "I mean that it would be an honor." All of us laughed at that.

"Your fogging Christopher." I told him.

"Fogging? We call it turning white." A young man said. "I am John and this is my older brother Henry and his wife Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you John." I said and he fogged too.

"None of that," Edward said. "She's taken, all of them are actually."

"So you helped Emmett?" A slightly older lady asked.

"Well Rose didn't give us much choice in the matter. She comes in carrying a dieing man covered in blood and yells save him. What was I supposed to do?" Carlisle said. "Before I knew what was happening I had another adopted son."

"And I had a brother." Edward said, "A Big brother." Everyone laughed. "Now I know where he gets it from, I don't know what to think. Five Emmett's." This made them laugh harder. "One's a handful, I don't know how you did it Mrs. Cogswell."

"It was hard work sure enough, but now I have got six strapping sons." The lady replied.

"What is your name Mrs. I can't well call you Ma. Well I could but my Ma would object and that is something you don't want considering she has been dead almost ninety years." There was a silence he had just told a joke more or less. "You can laugh if you want to, I won't take offense." Edward told them and they all roared with laughter.

"My parents are still alive." Bella said. "I was changed about a year or so ago."

"So you are young and not just in age." The lady said. "Call me Nathalie." She said. "Or Nate either way."

"My name is Isador." He said, "But now a days I go by Izzy."

"Isador that is a interesting name." Rosalie said smiling.

Just then the room went black and I was somewhere else entirely. I was staring at a coffin and the person in it winked at me. He looked like an old man but it was in fact was one of Emmett's family. I was crying and filling my eyes with water. The next image showed us buying out the town and establishing a town for cancer patients and their family. We had enough money to do this, but we would also need donations Carlisle and Jeremiah had their own hospital where they gave 'cutting edge treatments' but lived on the farm still. I saw people leaving after they were cured and I saw Jeremiah dressing up as a middle aged man.

I opened my eyes seven concerned faces staring at me and I shot to the air punching the air with my fist. "I just had the best vision ever." I said excitedly my family stared they hadn't seen me this animated before. " I saw a way that We wouldn't have to move around we can stay here!" I told them everyone started talking at once.

"Stay on the farm?" One of Emmett's brother's asked.

"Not moving around?" A young woman said.

"Our home our home again?" Izzy said and kissed his wife.

"Quiet!" Jasper said. "Let her explain it out."

"Well first we killed old man Cogswell. Well not killed the old man 'died' of natural causes. You can pretend to be dead easy enough?" I asked the family.

"Of course we can." They all replied.

"Then we bought the town."

"Yes, get on with it girl." Jeremiah said.

"And Carlisle and Jeremiah established a town for cancer pacents claiming to give new cures for cheep with the understanding that they would leave once they were healed or after we couldn't help them."

"Well this could work, but it takes a lot out of me preforming cancer cures." Jeremiah said. "I need blood after I heal and I haven't been able to treat the dying since I was a new born."

"Edgard you have always been able to sleep correct?" I asked him and he nodded. "You also have the strength of a newborn?" He nodded again. "We all are tired all the time, therefore we don't function with our talents as well as we did in that first year. We need blood to compensate with for the sleep deprivation. That is why vampires that drink animal blood are weaker than vampires that drink human. Human blood is closer to our own and so it gives us a burst of energy." I stared I had shocked myself and everyone in the room. "Now where did that come from?" I asked and everyone continued to stare.

"Lets do it now!" Christopher said.

"It has to be someone that can't sleep." I said, "They don't dose off that way, the funeral would take some time. I think that we should draw staws among Emmet's family. It has to be one of you either Izzy, John or Henry."

"Old stand by?" John asked

"Drawing staws?" Henry said

"Of course." Izzy replied.

Isador brought some staws from out of his pocket. He cut one to be shorter than the others. "Will you hold them Alice?" He asked and I took the staws as one by one they drew.

"Yes!" John exclaimed grinning from ear to ear. "I get to kill the old man." Everyone laughed.

"I wonder, would you be willing to bite me Edgard?" Edward asked.

"Sure why."

"If Alice is right which she has been before, when I was a newborn I could also project thoughts a bit. It would keep John entertained. We don't know how long he will have to stay underground." Edward said and Edgard bit him, catching him as he fell.

"Put him on the couch." Nathalie said. Edgard carried him to the couch Bella fallowing. She sat with his head in her lap smiling down at him.

"This will work." John said. "It's about three o'clock in the morning. You come to check in on me and find me dead, my heart stopped. Carlisle you go running out screaming Father's dead wearing the middle age face and wig. Then all of you start screaming. neighbors shout call the doctor and Carlisle replies 'I am one.' We bury me the next week and in mourning you have a 'middle age crisis and buy up every property furnished for double the sale price. They all moved in only twenty years back and the town is still small with nothing nearby. We need to get delivery trucks though. The families will have to eat."

"This is a great plan!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Bella." Edward murmured from the couch Bella looked down and found that he was still asleep. He smiled and said, "My Bells." She stroked his hair smiling.

Edgard was standing up although he was swaying on his feet. He then fell asleep against Henry. Henry laughed openly at his brother. "It's past someone's bed time." Which made everyone else laugh. He picked up Edgard and put him in a chair. His head slumped down he was snoring loudly.

"Alright why don't we do it now?" John asked. "While Edward is asleep. They heard you arrive."

"Good idea, you run the show John." Henry said, John nodded and put Edward in the other chair. Bella got up and stood next to Edward and John laid down closing his eyes and stopped breathing. Calisle put on the wig to make him look older and Izzy looked about forty by modern standards as did Jeremiah.

"PA, WAKE UP PA." Carlisle shouted. "HE IS GONE, HE IS GONE." He ran outside yelling "PA'S DEAD PA'S DEAD." Lights turned on in the houses and he sank to his knees sobbing. Jeremiah and Izzy ran after him putting their arms around him. "I THOUGHT WE COULD SAVE HIM." Carlisle cried into the night. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE PA?' By now everyone was out of their houses staring at the family who was coming out of the house. We grouped ourselves around the three of them.

"It's alright Pa, it was his time to go." Esme said putting a comforting hand around his shoulder.

"Why when I save lives every day did it have to be my Pa." Izzy said and his wife put a hand on his shoulder.

"His funeral will be tomorrow." Jeremiah said sadly. "A family affair."

"At least we are all here." Alexa said. "At least he died in his sleep that's the best way to go."

"I will miss Grandpa." Evelyn said sadly. Together we all entered the house. John smiled at all of us and gave the thumbs up he then stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes. He put his tongue back into his mouth when the door opened letting his jaw go slack.

"I am so sorry, will you stay on the farm?" A man asked.

"He just died give us some time to morn." Izzy replied and together we went upstairs to 'bed.'


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elizabeth's Family

Stupid strangers waltz into my family and start mouthing off at me. I never did like those twins especially because I could never convince them to do as I say. Their wives are easy though although Alexa is not letting me suggest things for them to do. Could those two snore any louder? I don't think the neighborhood has heard them yet.

"Ma?" Rebecca says to me.

"Yes hun." I reply I love my family and I don't want anything to change I want those strangers out.

"You seem upset." She told me and put her arm around me. "Its understandable Uncle Emmett and Uncle Edgard have been alive all this time when you thought they were dead." I nodded that was as good as explanation as any.

"If you want I can make some birds appear, you always have liked their singing." Rebecca offered that child was entirely too wild her talent proved it. Imagine being able to talk with animals honestly I should have tied her to my apron while she was young enough to do so.

"That would be fine honey." I told her.

"Ma?" Grace asked, "Do you want me to sing you a song?" My beautiful daughter had the voice of if not an angel then something very close too.

"Yes a little later though let me sit." I told them and they nodded I sat on the bed, glad that Edgard had been unable to take that away from me too.

"Do you want something to eat Ma?" Natalie asked, that girl had a talent for cooking. She could make the most marvelous dishes.

"No hun not right now just sit with me." I replied. Ruth was of course as ever reading a book, she could finish a whole book in ten minutes and know its contents by heart.

"Would you like me to compose a song Ma, then Grace can sing it." Evelyn asked.

"No honey, its just that there are so many changes I am not used to. You know how I don't like change." I said. "I like everything neat and orderly you know that fake funerals are not neat and they are most defiantly not orderly. This whole family is not neat or orderly."

"Families are messy." Ruth said looking up from her stack of books. "It says it time and again in these." She held up a philology manual. She always knew how to calm me down when I needed it. All my girls did It was like I told them to do so. That is silly they just love me and so they do what I ask.

Henry enters the room smiling at me. "Hi Liz." He says and hugs me. "I know it's a bit rough right now but we will get through it." I trust my husband completely he made the coven rich by his ideas he would come up with inventions and sell them to the highest bidder.

"Hello Henry." I reply we all start to sing a funeral dirge. I can't stop laughing no matter what Henry and the girls always manage to cheer me up.

**Author's Note**

**I would hate to have Elizabeth as a Mother she loves her children but is way too controlling of everyone. Her talent is to make people want to do the things she wants them to do, but they have to at least like her for it to work. She therefore never forces people to do things she suggests that they do. Sending out kind of a thought wave length. In this she was thinking cheer me up. Both Rosalie and Alexa really don't like her anymore neither do Emmett or Edgard and the rest of the coven doesn't know her well enough so she can't boss them about but she won't try anyway. She is controlling but she believes that it is for the good of the family. The only talent that hasn't come up yet is John's look carefully and you will see the others. **


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

John's Justice

I was being buried alive by my family and they were all trying not to laugh as I winked screwed up my face and did all manner of strange things. Edgard took one look at me and ran spraying water out of the sunglasses Henry had made for them last night. "Grampa." he wailed and ran into the forest. What a great performance. I could not hear the rest because I was encased in soil. I could feel the dirt all around me, it was calling to me. A call that I had never heard before. It was happy soil.

I moved my hands and the dirt and plants instantly obeyed me. The coffin had once been wood and so it snapped in half. I submerged underneath the soil and made it move just a little within an inch of me. No one else felt the tremor but I was zipping underground laughing. The soil brought me word of what was happening up above. Carlisle had just had his fake midlife crisis and was buying up the whole town with furniture intact. He wrote one check after another telling people to cache it at the bank and leave him to his town. The people were glad that a crazy man was paying triple what their homes were worth did so and then he bought the businesses. Soon everyone was removing personal things, Jeremiah had made up a contract and had everyone sign it. A man asked what they were going to do with the property. Jeremiah replied that they had been looking for a place for cancer patients and their families to stay while they provided treatments all the houses were perfect because they were new and germ free. The contract said that they had a week to get out. I punched the air and up above I felt Edward smile, I actually felt the life in him that much. "_Can you read me Edward?" _he nodded slowly._ "I will stay under here making sure that the terms are being fallowed."_ He nodded again smiling.

The next week was very busy for me, people kept trying to find loopholes in the agreement, they all failed and so the next week they were all gone and we were in a ghost town. I arose from the soil like a giant earth worm shaking the dirt from my hair. Everyone smiled at me, I was covered from head to toe in mud.

"You always did like mud when you were little John." My mother told me and I laughed. "Farmer boy you are through and through." She told me and Ruth promptly set about reading every book she could get her hands on. "I know how to make a website." She announced proudly. "Everything is still hooked up and computers are impersonal so there are a bunch of laptops lying around. It seems as though dreamweaver is the best software." She ran into house after house looking for the computers. She found one that had dreamweaver installed and took all day making a website. "It's finished and it will be on google under searches I hacked the database. We also have a u tube video and a shot of the town. I asked for donations and put us all on as staff. I hope no one minds being thought of as a genius?"

"No why would we?"

"You would have to be in order to get a degree in medical stuff and so on. Jeremiah I put up a picture of the three of you. Also I made the rent cost two hundred dollars a month that way people will come but they will also be able to afford it. I made it just for children and families is that alright?"

"Actually I would prefer it that way." Jeremiah said. "At first anyway." Edgard had bitten him three days before and already he seemed to have a life to him that I hadn't noticed before. Now that I knew my talent I would go barefoot mostly feeling the soil and the life that walked upon it. I could almost but not quite taste the dirt with my feet, it was also like echolocation that bats used the soil bounced back images and what was happening around me I loved it.

"I almost forgot, I haven't bitten you yet have I?" Edgard said and I shook my head. "Would you like me to?" I nodded and he did so. I felt myself instantly go to the realm of dreams.

**I have done a website and it takes forever, but vampires are better at everything else so why not websites. Dreamweaver is an actual program it runs on macs but I don't know about PC's. **


End file.
